


Check-Up

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [32]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Chair Sex, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Love, Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, Near Death Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Leviathan, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Trust, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Kaidan freaks out when Shepard comes up from confronting Leviathan and needs to check her over to assuage his worry and make sure she's okay.Written as a very late Shenko Smut Thursday piece and the prompt was Kisses. XD





	Check-Up

" _I'll be fine_ ", she'd said.

Kaidan hadn't believed it when she'd said it, let alone when she exited the mech, blood dripping from her nose as she collapsed on the ground in front of two brutes. If _something_ \--some unknown force--hadn't made the two creatures turn on each other he would have lost her for a second time. His heart was in his throat as he pelted across the platform to her, collecting her in his arms and carrying her to the shuttle, Javik providing cover fire until Steve could get them out of there. She wasn't breathing...God, what if after everything they'd been through he lost her _again_? His arm glowed orange as he brought up his omni tool, syncing it into her suit's systems, closing his eyes in horror when he found a malfunction in the environmental and biometric systems, leaving her core body temperature far below normal. Kaidan's fingers flew over the keyboard, plugging in command after command, repairing and reactivating systems--starting with the built-in defibrillator and ventilators--as fast as he could; he was just the field medic, but until he got her to Dr. Chakwas he'd do everything he could. A cough rattled through her body and Kaidan released the breath he didn't know he was holding, drawing her into his arms and pressing a shaking kiss to her temple, Alyss coughing again hand weakly grabbing at his shoulder pauldron as she clung to him.

“You okay?” Kaidan asked, concern etched across his face as he fought to keep his voice level.

“Yeah…” Alyss coughed once more as she nodded into his neck, unable to bring up the fact that she'd had a minor panic attack as she'd struggled to breathe before passing out, feeling like she was going to die of suffocation-- _again_.“Yeah. I'm fine. Hell of a headache, though.”

“Never do that again.” Kaidan pushed a lock of black hair off her forehead with trembling fingers. “You scare the hell out of me with those risky stunts, Alyss, but I guess it's also part of what I love about you.”

She hadn't been breathing for two minutes; the longest two minutes of his life and he'd thought the waiting and not knowing the first time around was awful. Watching it happen was worse--he owed Joker a drink when they got back to the ship...after he made sure that Alyss was perfectly fine; probably a few times, just to put his heart at ease. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and stroked her jaw with his thumbs, brown eyes searching her face and catching a hint of distress lurking behind her lavender eyes; something about the ordeal had rattled her and she needed a distraction. He kissed her forehead, her temple, her nose, her cheek, making her smile. He cared so much and she couldn't figure out how she'd gotten so lucky as to find him. He bumped her forehead gently with his, both of them closing their eyes and taking solace in each other. After docking the shuttle in the Normandy hold, Javik and Steve cleared out, leaving the two of them alone. Alyss took a steadying breath and disentangled herself from his embrace, deftly removing pieces of armor and dropping them on the floor as she made her way across the shuttle only to hop up on the control panel, beckoning Kaidan closer with a crook of her finger.

“Come check me over.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes as he nodded. “Gladly.”

His eyes roamed appreciatively up and down her body, her lower lip disappearing under her teeth while she watched him undress her with his eyes as he closed the distance between them, shucking his armor as he moved towards her. Stepping into the circle of her legs, her ankles locked behind his thighs, rough, calloused fingers tilted her head, his lips firmly but gently crashing against hers as he cupped the back of her head. Kaidan traipsed a hand up her leg as she molded her body to his, a half-moan, half-sigh falling from his lips, a hand wrapped itself in her black hair as he pressed closer. He swallowed hard, his lips on hers, her arms wrapping around his neck while his hands roamed up and down her sides. He pulled back slowly, her lower lip drawn between both of his and being teased gently by his teeth, breath fanning her face before wet, hungry kisses trailed from her lips to her neck. Steve was going to kill them if he found out what they were doing. Kaidan's hands were trembling as he reached for the zipper of her undersuit--he was still so shaken up, but needed to assuage his worry and make sure she was okay; reassure himself that she was here and she was fine. She caught both his hands in hers and brought them to her mouth, kissing his fingertips, his knuckles and then his palms, before closing her lips around a thumb and sucking it into her mouth, Kaidan's nostrils flaring. His other thumb stroked her cheek gently, Alyss slowly lowering the zipper of her undersuit, exposing her cleavage to his gaze.

Pressing the ball of her foot against Kaidan's chest, she pushed him back so he collapsed into Steve's chair when the back of his knees hit the seat. She stood slowly, drawing the zipper the rest of the way down and shrugging out of her undersuit, before settling herself on his lap, knees braced against the leather of the seat on either side of his hips. Her arms reached behind her to unhook her bra as she rocked her hips forward, grinding them against his and feeling his cock harden beneath her. Kaidan moaned her name, Alyss cupping his chin gently with one hand, drawing her thumb over his lower lip as she rested delicately on his pectoral above his heart, the warmth of his skin seeping through the fabric and her fingertips. Lust lurked behind her eyes as she gazed down at him, licking her lips, fingers curling where they rested against his pec before she took his zipper in hand, pulling it down as her eyes darted from the exposed flesh of his chest and then up to his mouth.

She leaned down to cover his mouth with her own, Kaidan melting under her touch. His heart pounded faster in his chest as his lips hungrily sought hers again, the stubble on his chin rough against her fingers that stroked down his jawline. He held her close, her breasts smashed against his bare chest, his soft skin brushing her erect nipples as his tongue teased her lips briefly and she opened to him, tongues intertwining. Dear God, he was a smoking good kisser. She pulled back to draw breath, inhaling Kaidan's exhale, their lips scant centimeters from each other, a small laugh bubbling up from her throat as he shifted his hips. Alyss nipped at his lower lip, teasing it with her teeth and drawing a low growl from Kaidan before pressing her lips to his shoulder, hand slipping between them, gliding over the muscles of his chest, past his stomach, his erection pulsing as she took it in her hand and tugged gently. His head lolled against the back of the pilot seat, eyes fluttering closed under her touch. First Joker's chair, then Steve's, and he wasn't even sorry about it. He was putty in her hands and anything she wanted that was within his power to give, she'd get. He gripped her hips as he thrust into her hand, fingers digging into her soft, smooth flesh.

Bracing her hands against his shoulders, she lowered herself onto his throbbing erection, his hand slipping between them to cup her naked breast gently, gentle fingers drawing circles around her nipple. She rolled her hips around his cock feeling the way his muscles tensed as she used her knees to slowly lift herself off his erection, her insides throbbing as he stretched and filled her when she sank back onto him. Alyss pulled her long black hair over her left shoulder as she straightened, moving her hips up and down and gliding her hands along the planes of her body as she glanced at him from under her lashes, red lips parted, a sultry smile on her face. Using her knees to push herself off him, his brown eyes flicking down their bodies to where they were connected before they glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal. She lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection, breasts bouncing. He slammed her hips down to his, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure, their heavy breathing filling the air as they came together. Alyss collapsed against his chest, happily nuzzling his neck with her nose as she snuggled closer, one of Kaidan's arms closing around her body, the other on her ass holding her firmly in his lap as he pressed several kisses to the top of her head.

A small voice in the back of her head urged her to drag Kaidan up to the loft, before Steve came back to the shuttle bay and found them like that, but Alyss was perfectly content where they were.

"I'd say I'm okay, wouldn't you?" She giggled.

Kaidan chuckled, thumb drawing patterns on her bottom. "I'm not so sure…I think I need to perform more tests, just to be sure. Better safe than sorry."

"I agree."


End file.
